1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boiler tube protector and a method for attaching such a protector to a boiler tube.
2. Related Art Statement
In boiler tubes T of a refuse incinerator type boiler as shown in FIG. 6, their heat-conductive performance is deteriorated with a large amount of soot attached to the tubes. For this reason, it is a conventional technique that a soot blower generally outlined in FIG. 7 is intermittently advanced among the boiler tubes T, and the soot on the surfaces of the boiler tubes T is removed by ejecting steam through the soot blower. However, this causes a problem that portions of the boiler tubes T upon which steam is directly blown through the soot blower are likely to be thinned through being attacked with drain, steam, ash erosion, etc.
Under the circumstances, as shown in FIG. 8, a protector made of low carbon steel or stainless steel is attached to that surface portion of the boiler tube T near which the soot blower is moved so that the tube may be prevented from being thinned. However, since such protectors are readily corroded with corrosive gases contained in exhaust gases, there is a problem that the protectors have durability of less than one year only, and at the worst the protectors are corroded out in three months.